Baba Yaga vs the Boogeymen
by PotCFan101
Summary: A day after he kills Viggo, John Wick is taken to a hospital by a friend for his injuries. Unfortunately for him, some of the most notorious slashers stalk him in an attempt to see what the so called Baba Yaga is really made of. Time to see if John Wick is truly the one to send to kill the boogeyman.


After what seemed like hours of walking through New York, John Wick finally made it home with his new dog. However, upon his arrival, he noticed that a familiar face was waiting for him, leaning against the hood of a police squad car.

"Holy shit, John!" Wick's old friend in the police department, Jimmy, cried out. "I thought you were just sorting something out!"

"I was." John groaned. The ex-assassin began walking a little further, but collapsed on the ground.

"Jesus, John." Jimmy mumbled. "One day, you'll get yourself killed."

"I'll be fine." John growled, as he struggled to get up.

"You can barely stand on your own two feet." Jimmy stated the obvious. "I know the department's not supposed to interfere with the High Table, but you need a hospital."

"What does interfering have to do with this?" John asked.

"Because I'm taking you to one."

* * *

Jimmy barged into the Metro General Hospital in New York, practically dragging John in with him.

"We need a medic, ASAP!" the cop yelled, alerting all the nurses. "This man's lost a lot of blood!"

"This way, hurry!" one of the nurses called out, and Jimmy and John stumbled into an operating room. "We need to get his suit off."

"No!" John murmured.

"John, listen." Jimmy told his friend. "They can't help you if there's anything interfering with their work." John looked at Jimmy for a moment, before nodding and took off his suit's jacket and shirt.

"We have to put him under." nurse sending, grabbing a syringe filled with a sedative.

"John, it'll be okay." Jimmy told Wick, who seemed to be calming down, as the doctor injected the sedative into his arm.

"Jimmy… thanks." John muttered, before falling asleep.

"Make sure he's all stitched up." Jimmy ordered, before leaving the operating room to continue the rest of his patrol.

* * *

John smelled the scent of sulfur, and opened one eye, curious. The assassin jolted up, finding himself in some type of boiler room.

"What the Hell?" John asked, struggling to get up, but he remembered that he was injured.

"Welcome to my world." John followed the source of the raspy voice, seeing a burnt man in a red and green sweater descend a flight of stairs. Upon further inspection, John noticed the man wore a fedora, and sported a leather glove with knives for fingers on his right hand.

"I've heard of you." John narrowed his eyes. "You're that freak, Krueger."

"And you're the one called the Baba Yaga." Freddy Krueger chuckled. "The one sent to kill the fucking boogeyman." John reached for his gun, but the moment he drew it, Freddy was gone.

"Boo."

John spun around, firing the entire clip into the nightmare, but he didn't seem fazed.

"You can't hurt me, Wick." Krueger grinned. "And I can do whatever I want. Welcome to my nightmare."

John smirked, deciding to take a huge gamble and imagining a shotgun. Lo and behold, a 12 gauge pump action appeared in his hands.

"What?" Krueger asked, surprised. Wick grinned and fired a round, right at Freddy's chest. John was about to fire again, but before he could reload, Krueger vanished in thin air, and John felt an arm wrapped around his throat.

"So much for the boogeyman." Freddy cackled. "Guess I didn't have to invite the rest of the boys after all."

Through labored breathing, John pulled out a new clip and shoved it in his pistol, before aiming at his shoulder and squeezing the trigger. John's shoulder exploded with pain, and in an instant, he felt his consciousness leaving whatever hellish world he and Krueger were in, and back into the real world.

John groaned, feeling his wounds only halfway stitched, but was snapped back to reality when the nurse screamed in horror. Wick looked down, noticing that somehow, the shotgun that materialized in his dream carried over. Moreso, Krueger also arrived in the hospital room.

"Shut up, bitch!" Freddy yelled, impaling the nurse with his claws. Thinking quickly, John picked up the shotgun and blew a hole through Freddy's chest, causing him to fly through the doorway. Wick gritted his teeth in pain, picking up his pistols and other weapons, as well as putting on his bulletproof jacket, before stepping outside.

"You dumbass." Freddy smirked, coughing up blood. "You thought I came here alone?"

"Don't care." Wick muttered, before firing another round at Krueger's face. This time, the slug caused Freddy's head to explode.

"Aw, shit." John looked up, seeing a plethora of monsters standing on the other end of the hallway. Unfortunately, Wick knew who each of them were; the huge lumbering man in the hockey mask was known as Jason Voorhees, while his counterpart, sporting a white mask, was Michael Myers. Next to the Shape was Leatherface, who was busy revving up his chainsaw, and in front of the cannibal was Chucky the killer doll, alongside his bride, Tiffany. Behind them all was a monster known only as the Creeper, who snarled and bared his teeth.

"Looks the bed wetter bit off more than he could chew." Chucky snickered. "More fun for us."

John sighed, cracked his neck, and checked his ammunition. He could only have so many shotgun shells. Wick smirked, cranked the pump back, and surged forward at what anyone else would see as certain death. But not for John Wick. For he was the Baba Yaga. A man of focus. Commitment. And sheer. Fucking. Will.

Chucky and Tiffany were the first to rush at John, who sidestepped and roundhouse kicked the ginger Good Guy doll into Leatherface, then clubbing Tiffany with the butt end of his shotgun. Before the bride of Chucky could get back up, Wick planted his shoe on her chest before jamming the business end of his barrel in her face, and didn't hesitate to squeeze the trigger and blow the plastic skull apart.

The Creeper screeched and began chucking his unique throwing stars at Wick, using the killer dolls as a distraction. John rolled to the side and attempted to block the projectiles by holding up his arm. Unfortunately, even with his durable suit, the stars cut through John's skin easily, causing pain to shoot up the left side of his body.

John groaned in pain, as Jason and Michael advanced towards him. As they attacked with their bladed weapons. John gripped both ends of the shotgun and blocked the strikes, every so often landing a kick at the Shape or Voorhees' face. But while both Jason and Michael had some degree of superhuman powers, John was still only a man. And he was getting tired.

John was so focused on the two heavy hitters, he forgot all about the chainsaw wielding Sawyer until he heard the chainsaw directly behind him, giving him only enough time to bring up his shotgun as Leatherface brought the chainsaw down upon him. The deadly weapons clashed together, but it was obvious that the chainsaw was winning, as well as slowly cutting the twelve gauge in half. Ten seconds later, the gun was useless, forcing John to step backwards into a kneeling position. Just as he was about to get back up, he felt a large hand on his shoulder, and Jason threw him into a wall, miraculously not breaking his back. John grunted in pain, his vision hazy, but he could barely make out the form of Chucky jumping up and letting out a scream of primal rage.

"I'm going to gut you for what you did to Tiff!" Chucky yelled. Thinking quickly, John pulled out his pistol and shot at the doll multiple times, each shot hitting Chucky's human heart. The doll screamed, this time in agony, as he fell to the floor, dead.

With his vision beginning to return to normal, John noticed that Leatherface began limping towards him, and acting on impulse, he grabbed Chucky's knife and threw it at the cannibal, piercing him through the forward. Leatherface's body dropped to the ground, as Wick picked up the chainsaw and attacked Jason, who brought up his machete in defense. As the two parried, Michael attempted to sneak behind John, who kicked him in the legs and focused on Voorhees.

After a few more seconds of fighting Jason, John realized his plan wasn't working, and chose to change tactics. Instead of aiming for the head first, Wick went for the legs, cutting them cleanly off, then cutting off Voorhees' arms and head. If he wasn't dead, Jason was definitely incapacitated. Unfortunately for John, the chainsaw had just run out of gas, right when the Creeper began throwing daggers. John used the blade to block the knives, then threw the hunk of metal at the monster, before grabbing Jason's machete, just in time to block Michael from stabbing him.

Wick and Myers locked blades for a moment, until John ducked low and swept the Shape's legs out from under him. As Michael went down, John swung the machete in a wide arc, cutting Myers' head clean off. Not having the time to admire his work, John picked up Michael's hunting knife with his free hand and turned his attention towards the Creeper, who recovered from having a chainsaw thrown at him.

The two boogeymen stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, until the Creeper pulled out a battle axe from his oversized coat. John grimaced, and kept a firm grip on the machete and butcher's knife, preparing for a fight. The Creeper yelled in fury and advanced, with John charging to meet him.

The Creeper swung his axe in a wide arc, hoping John would duck. However, Wick brought his weapons up, blocking the Creeper's attack mere inches from his face, and stabbed the monster with the knife. The Creeper roared in pain, as John slashed at its neck, hoping it would bleed. Unfortunately, the wound might as well have been that of a paper cut, as the Creeper looked back at John and grabbed him by the throat, John began choking, as he was lifted inches off the ground. The Creeper roared in Wick's face, certain in its victory. John was sure this was where he'd die, when he began thinking of how he still had a job to do. He still had to be there for his new dog, and remember his wife, Helen.

With the last of his strength, John swung the machete down, cutting off the Creeper's hand that was choking him, as well as cutting off the hand that held the battle axe. The Creeper screeched in surprise, as John swiftly grabbed the axe and cut off the monster's legs and head, before beginning to hack away at the rest of the body into tiny pieces. With each swing, John became even more filled with rage, until all that remained of the Creeper was a pile of decayed flesh, smelly clothes, and a whole lot of blood.

As John wiped the blood and sweat off his face, the nurse that was treating him for his wounds stepped out of her hiding spot.

"Are they… are they dead?" the nurse choked out a sob. John merely glanced in her direction, before uttering a single word.

"Yeah."

_The End_


End file.
